First Night
by Raven Cowboy
Summary: (Shoujo-ai) Haruka's accepted her duty, but her first night with Michiru proves to have more complications than she thought.


First Night  
  
A Haruka and Michiru shoujoai fanfic by Raven Cowboy  
  
Disclaimer: All I own is a pirated copy of the Sailormoon movie and a couple of anime magazines. Which means I don't own any of the characters in this story.bugger.  
  
I know this type of H/M fic has been done over and over.but I kinda like them. So I tried to write one.hopefully a little differently.uh, yeah.  
  
~*~  
  
Something was wrong.  
  
Haruka knew this as soon as she opened her eyes, the morning sun making her blink rapidly as the last tendrils of sleep released their hold. Last night.the memory hit her, and an icy fear gripped at her heart.  
  
'What have I done.'  
  
The day she became Sailor Uranus, the day her life was put on hold and her duty to the Princess became clear.  
  
The day. no, the night she and Michiru.oh God.  
  
A quick look around revealed she was indeed still in Michiru's sparsely decorated bedroom, said girl sleeping quietly beside her.  
  
'Get out. I have to get out.'  
  
She dressed silently, sparing her sleeping partner the occasional glance to be sure she had not been disturbed, and within a few minutes was out the door and tearing past the sea-side, tightly gripping the steering wheel and cursing herself within her mind. Over and over she re-played yesterday in her mind's eye until Haruka thought she might go insane.  
  
The garage.the poor boy transformed into a raging monster.Sailor Neptune - no, Michiru, telling her not to pick up the henshin pen.Michiru, fiercely battling the creature.Michiru, gently returning the boy's heart crystal.Michiru, pulling her towards the bedroom while she willfully followed.  
  
'Stop that,' Haruka berated herself, applying more pressure to the accelerator while the landscape whipped by.  
  
They had made their way to an out-of-the-way pier after the encounter, where Haruka had stated that she was not letting Michiru leave that night, not until she got some answers. They talked about everything; the Silence, their duty, themselves, even the dreams about their past. An offer to drive Michiru home late that evening, a casual remark about one of their more intimate Silver Millennium memories, and Haruka found herself in the aqua- haired girl's bedroom, pressed up against a wall as she fumbled with the buttons on Michiru's school blouse.  
  
Haruka raked a hand through her windswept blonde locks, slowing down her car as she realized she'd been driving in circles. She got out and strolled to the most distant railing of the pier, leant against it and closed her eyes to listen to the wind. Another thing that had her so spooked; Michiru had asked if she could hear the wind rustling when they had first met. She hated being so obvious, and it scared the blonde that Michiru knew so much about her. About her dreams. and her memories.  
  
"Ah, so you have seen them then, Uranus."  
  
Haruka's eyes snapped open upon the sudden intrusion of her thoughts. She swung around to come face-to-face with.a most interesting young woman. Absurdly long dark green hair half pulled into a bun, bangs framing a mocha complexion and deep maroon eyes, a small, amused smirk playing on ruby lips. Dressed in a tasteful dress suit and lightly gripping a curious- looking staff topped with a glowing garnet gem, the woman coolly regarded the startled blonde before her.  
  
Shaking off her somewhat unfounded fear, Haruka eyed the woman suspiciously. "Who are you?"  
  
"The end of the world."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That's what you've been seeing in your visions, correct? That's what she sees too."  
  
"My visions.you never answered me."  
  
The mysterious woman sighed. "Very well, I am Sailor Pluto, Guardian of the Time Gates and Keeper of the Keystaff and talisman, the Garnet Orb. But you'll come to know me as Setsuna. In this lifetime anyway."  
  
"Sailor Pluto."  
  
"Strange that you have not yet appeared to have remembered me. Never mind. As it stands Uranus, I am here to guide you and Neptune on your duty to find the talismans."  
  
"Pluto, Setsuna," Haruka quickly corrected herself. "I didn't even want this 'duty' to begin with, and right now I can't even look Michiru in the eye let alone work beside her. I...we.that is."  
  
Setsuna quirked an eyebrow and raised a hand to interrupt the wind soldier. "You slept together."  
  
"Ah.yeah" Why was she telling all this to a complete stranger? Fellow Senshi aside, but still.  
  
"Well, that's an interesting development."  
  
Haruka almost laughed out loud! 'You're telling me!' she thought.  
  
".but not entirely unexpected either. I had wondered whether your feelings of your past selves had been reborn in your new incarnation," Setsuna mused, almost to herself. "But it's a great deal sooner than I had anticipated. The Gates have been keeping things from me."  
  
"Look, never mind that. The point here is I just slept with not only a fellow senshi, but my partner, one that I've had for a total of, let's see, 18 hours. That's got to do something to our working relationship." Haruka folded her arms and leaned back against the railing, carefully regarding the woman.  
  
"How do you feel about her?" came the monotone question.  
  
Haruka glanced off to the side. "I don't know. I don't know if she feels anything for me, I don't know if last night was a mistake or-"  
  
"Then go find out. She's worried about you, you left in a bit of a rush this morning."  
  
"But-"  
  
Setsuna was already walking away, but her voice floated back to the blonde. "Don't worry, you'll figure it out in time."  
  
~*~  
  
It was another half-hour before Haruka made her way back to Michiru's apartment, mind still reeling from her conversation with the Time guardian.  
  
"Ara, 'Ruka, warn me before you go disappearing like that." Michiru appeared in the bedroom doorway, wearing nothing but a men's button-down shirt and an affectionate smile.  
  
"Michiru, I.what are you wearing?"  
  
The Neptune princess gave Haruka a deceptively innocent look. "Nothing."  
  
"Exactly!" The blonde smirked and sidled up to her partner until they were only inches apart. "What am I going to do with you?"  
  
Michiru brushed her fingers down her partner's arm. "I can think of a few things."  
  
Haruka mentally slapped herself. 'Focus! Talk to her! Don't flirt with her!'  
  
"Michiru, about last night," she took a step back from the beauty before her and dropped her gaze. "There's no doubt in my mind that we were lovers in our past lives, but last night, was that.us? Or Uranus and Neptune?"  
  
Michiru was silent for a second, but then laughed. "Haruka, look at me."  
  
The blonde did as she was asked.  
  
"I've been tailing you for months, and I'll be the first to admit that, to begin with, it was because of our destiny, it fast became for more.unprofessional intentions."  
  
"Michi."  
  
"'Ruka, you're blonde, not thick. I think my feelings towards you are pretty clear."  
  
Haruka was stunned, but that quickly gave way to.sadness? She sighed. "We have a duty, a destiny, we can't let love cloud our judgment." She smiled softly at the girl before her. "At least, not until we fulfill them."  
  
Michiru smiled and pulled the taller girl into an embrace. "Until then, Haruka."  
  
~*~  
  
Well, what did we all think? Reviews are greatly appreciated, so is constructive criticism. Flames like 'Ur StOrY SuXoR' aren't really much use to anyone, now are they.  
  
Be sure to look out for the next chapter to my story 'Legacy' within the next few days!  
  
Cheers, Raven Cowboy. 


End file.
